My Best Friend
by MyTi-Savage
Summary: I quick blurb about my best friend Joe and a few of our memories. Really short. Kind of funny. Not necessarily grammatically correct.


Taysie Savage

Comm 111

12/2/13

Epideictic Speech

Meow!

The one word that describes my best friend, Joe, and I perfectly. Yeah I know it is what cats say, but it's okay. And yes, that did just rhyme. This is going to be mildly entertaining, but mostly for me. Sorry.

So where to begin? I guess I should tell you that Joe and I have been friends for over 13 years. It all started when his family moved in next to mine. It seemed to me that he was the best friend I had been looking for. For years we played together, and eventually I became an honorary part of his family.

In 2008 Joe's mom died of breast cancer. It was sad. But like all things time heals unseen wounds. Joe took it pretty hard, but we stayed friends, and we helped each other through the tough time.

Gosh, that was all pretty sad and depressing. How about we talk about the fun times we had together? Yeah we are going to do that. Of course, because of my horrible memory, these actions will not be in chronological order.

In high school Joe and I spent a considerable amount of time in what was called the resource room. This room used to be the old home economics room in my school, but we used it to goof off. So one day the "teacher" left the room for a while, and left me, Joe, and one of our other friends unattended. And like any good high school students we proceeded to get into mischief.

We had this theory that if we sprayed pam on the tile floor we could ice skate. So that is exactly what we did. I mean we really did it. Not just a little bit either. We sprayed a twenty by five foot stretch of floor with pam. Then we slid around for like fifteen minutes. The severity of the situation soon hit us though, and we tried to clean the floor with a towel that we found. Thinking that we had fixed the problem we sat down just as the teacher came back in.

We sat stark quiet as she proceeded to walk on the exact spot we had pam-ed. Whoop, there she went. She fell right on her butt. "Oh my, that was so slick," she proclaimed. She then announced that if felt like someone had sprayed pam on the floor. Needless to say Joe and I were out of that room faster than the spring rain.

Another time when both Joe and I were playing football I accidentally left my football helmet at home. Knowing that I would have to fun hills if I came to practice without my helmet I concocted a plan to skip school to drive fifteen mile home to get my helmet. Not wanting to be alone on this grand journey I asked none other than my best friend. Of course he said yes, he hated shop class.

We decided to skip 6th and 7th period so we had plenty of time. So we snuck out of the school and jumped in my Honda. I drove 85 to my house, slowing down for the corners of course, and made it in 9 minutes flat. We then grabbed my helmet, and a snack, and drove back. We had killed 30 minutes rather than two hours. We walked back into the school and both decided to do the right thing and sign back in. We stood at the office signing in and the office lady came up to us.

"Where did you guys come from?" she said. And without skipping a beat Joe replied from here. The office lady got so confused that she just let us go back to class. Oh and I didn't have to run any hills.

So how exactly does "meow" represent my best friend and me? Well it's because every time we go on a drive we roll down the windows and meow at people walking by. We have a great time doing it, not because we get a great reaction out of people, but because it is one of the many things that we share.

Joe is the one friend I have that is more like family than anything else. He puts up with my weirdness, and I put up with his in return. I'm the reason he graduated high school, and he is the reason I didn't lose my mind and pam all the halls, although that would have been fun.

I guess all I'm trying to say is thank you Joe for always being there for me. In the ups and the downs you have been my friend, and I truly appreciate that. I hope that these memories are never lost, and there will be many more to come. By the way you still owe $90.


End file.
